1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for a multidisk player.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multidisk player capable of accommodating a plurality of disks and selectively playing one of the disks is known. The multidisk player is preferably mounted on a vehicle in particular because it is advantageous that a user needs not to exchange the disk every time the play of one disk is ended.
Normally, in playing a desired disk, the user designates a disk number to be defined by a set position of the desired disk, so that the desired disk corresponding to the designated disk number is selected to start playing. Accordingly, the user must know the disk number of the desired disk so as to play the desired disk. However, it is impossible for the user to remember contents of all the disks accommodated in the player in correspondence to the disk numbers of all the disks. Accordingly, the user is obliged to actually play the disks and listen to the tunes recorded on the disks, so as to acknowledge the contents of the disks.
Further, it is also known that such a multidisk player can accommodate not only ordinary audio disks such as CDs (compact disks) but also ROM disks such as CD-ROMs, and selectively play or reproduce one of these disks. The multidisk player of this type is advantageous in saving of a mounting space in a vehicle, and it is commonly used for both the play of the audio disk and the reproduction of the ROM disk. In the ROM disk, driving information such as a map is preliminarily stored, and it is read as desired during driving of the vehicle. However, there is a possibility in such a multidisk player that the user erroneously selects the ROM disk in spite of his desire that the audio disk is to be selected, or in contrast, he erroneously selects the audio disk in spite of his desire that the ROM disk is to be selected.